1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system and method for optical processing based on light-controlled photon tunneling. In general the subject system and method utilizes the properties of single-photon tunneling through a microscopic aperture for the creation of optical switching, gating, and processing devices. The photons generated by a first light source tunnel through the microscopic aperture which is covered with a non-linear film layer. A second light source generates a second light beam which is directed towards the aperture and modulation of the second light beam allows for selective and controlled modulation of the tunneling of the photons generated by the first light source.
In a particular example, the present invention directs itself to an optically refractive medium which may be a prism having a metallic layer deposited on an upper surface thereof with at least one microscopic aperture being formed through the metallic layer. More particularly, a non-linear optical film layer is formed on the metallic film layer covering the microscopic aperture. A first light source generates a first light beam which is transmitted to the microscopic aperture, the photons of which tunnel through the microscopic aperture.
Further, a second light source generates a second light beam having a differing wavelength from that of the first light beam, and the second light beam is also directed at the microscopic aperture formed through the metallic film layer. Selective actuation of the second light source prevents the tunneling of the photons of the first light beam through the metallic film layer and the non-linear optical film layer, thus allowing for the selective control, or switching, of the photon tunneling.
Further, an optical fiber tip is positioned above the microscopic aperture and contacts the non-linear optical film layer. The optical fiber tip, in conjunction with a control mechanism for controlling position and movement of the tip, allows for measurement of the intensity of light which has tunneled through the metallic film layer and the non-linear optical film layer. The system for optical processing based on light-controlled photon tunneling of the present invention may be used for the creation of optical gates, switches, or other optical processing devices.
2. Prior Art
The theory of photon tunneling through non-linear optical media is known in the prior art. However, to Applicants' knowledge, no physical devices utilizing photon tunneling for the purposes of optical switching or gating are to be found in the prior art. It is not believed that the prior art provides for the concept of generating at least first and second light sources of differing wavelengths being directed to microscopic apertures or nanoholes for controlling the tunneling of photons to obtain the purposes and objectives of the instant invention concept. Additionally, single-electron tunneling devices are known in the art, however, the present invention directs itself to a system and method for utilizing single-photon tunneling for producing optical gates, optical switches, and other optical processing devices.